


The Final Lesson From Four BAMF Girls

by NoirAngel011



Series: The Protag Being A Dumbass Jerk [4]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: The girls finally finish the last round of the cheating game...This was inspired by YurixMonika. Thank you for not wanting Yuri to date this bastard.





	The Final Lesson From Four BAMF Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YurixMonika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurixMonika/gifts).



They had been planning for weeks.

Yuri ad been unaware about Monika dating Anon when she had agreed to go out with him.

She had felt awful.

Monika had assured her it was okay, that she didn't know and that she forgave her, but Yuri still couldn't get past it.

Now it was time to finish the job.

Yuri took her small wooden box from her bag.

This was her most prized possession.

If she got caught by a student council member with this, she would be dead.

Well, she already has been, but Monika wasn't going to tell.

Yuri opened thee latch on the box and dumped her knifes out onto the table.

Sayori gasped.

Natsuki looked at them in awe.

Monika thought about how much fun they would all have with these.

Yuri grabbed a pink tinted knife and handed it to Natsuki.

The girl gripped the hit, feeling the way it fit so easily into her tiny hand.

The handle had grip and a piece at the end so he hand didn't slip and get cut.

Yuri picked up a kitchen knife she had colored yellow and blue with wood stains.

Monika took it from Yuri's gentle hands and gripped it tightly, resisting the urge as to begin to play five finger fillet.

Yuri picked up a gorgeous knife tinted green.

It was one of the one that you could attach to a rifle.

Carefully, Yuri placed the knife in Sayori's hands.

Sayori turned it over in her palm, taking in every detail of the beautiful design.

Yuri pinked up a purple butterfly knife, beginning to do very fancy tricks, flipping it up and down and side to side.

Sayori was in amazement.

If she had tried to do that, she would have cut her fingers off.

Yuri close the knife and set it aside, a blush growing on her face.

She gracefully scooped all the remaining knifes and slid the back into the wooden box, latching it closed and placing it back into her backpack.

The four girls all gripped their knifes.

Sayori pulled something out of her bag next.

In her hands was a rope.

She began to work expertly, weaving the rope into a perfect noose.

The knot she had tied it would prevent Anon from suffocating immediately, instead slowly losing his breath as the girls would stab him.

Natsuki was next, taking out a small brown box with a white ribbon tied around it.

She opened it, revealing a strawberry cupcake.

Sayori's eyes lit up.

She wanted it.

"No Sayori!" Natsuki bat away Sayori's hand, which was inching closer and closer to the box.

"That's poison." Natsuki said, closing the box back up quickly.

Monika pulled out the final thing.

A lighter and a bottle of lighter fluid.

Anon needed to burn in hell.

That was exactly what was going to happen.

Yuri smiled.

Natsuki smiled.

Sayori smiled.

Monika smiled.

....

It had been a week since they had gathered their weapons.

Yuri had been in a fake romance with Anon since the incident with Monika.

This would make the plan easier to execute.

It was Saturday.

today was the day.

Yuri sat on the couch with Anon.

He had his arm wrapped around her.

Yuri's knife was in her pocket, she was flipping it around, ready to end this dude's life.

Anon's phone went off, a text from Sayori appearing on the screen.

**S: Hey! Do you want to meet up at Natsuki's? Monika I are already here!**

**A: Why?**

**S: We're making cakes for the** **school Cake Walk!**

**A: Okay. Yuri and I will come over.**

**S: YAY!!!!!!!**

Sayori was excited to murder him, slowly and painfully.

Natsuki was the only one of the four girls that had a storm shelter, they would need somewhere to burn and hide Anon's body.

Yuri and Anon were quick to arrive.

As soon as the two were inside.

Monika locked the door ans chucked the key out the window.

Sayori ran up behind him and slipped the noose around his neck, pulling it tight, but not to tight.

He began to struggle, pulling at the rope as Sayori tied it to a hook in the ceiling.

Natsuki took the cupcake out of the box.

She held it up to him, hanging from the ceiling.

"This might be the last meal you eat." she smirked.

Slowly, he took a bite.

Once it was swallowed, the girls began to laugh, making sure her couldn't spit it out.

The girls all pulled out their knifes, showing them off to Anon.

His eyes were wide with fear.

Yuri dragged her knife right under where the rope rested at Anon's neck, cutting deep into his skin.

Monika stabbed him deep into his left eyes.

Anon screamed until Sayori stabbed his cheek, causing him to stop screaming bloody murder.

Natsuki dragged the knife from his collar bone down to his waist, cutting through his shirt and scraping his skin.

Sayori unzipped his pants, pulling them off and yanking down his boxers.

The girls did it all together, stabbing and detaching his genitalia.

Slowly they decide to finish it off.

Re gripping their knifes, Sayori went first.

She stabbed him very deeply into his stomach.

Natsuki was next, hitting Anon right next to his hears.

Monika hit him right in his right nipple, penetrating his lungs.

They all counted down.

Three.

Two.

One!

Yuri, Monika, Natsuki, Sayori all drove their knifes deep into Anon's heart.

They all took a step back.

Breathing heavily, they admired their work.

Hanging there was a bloody, stabbed, dead Anon Fukuoka.

There was blood all over the floor as Sayori untied the noose, the dead body falling onto the tarp laying on the carpet.

They then all dragged the tarp out the back door, and down the hill to the storm shelter.

Natsuki took out her key and flung it open, the the four girls throwing the body down the stairs.

Monika took the bottle of lighter fluid and dumped it down the hole, dousing Anon's body in the deadly liquid.

She pulled out four lighters, handing one to each of her friends.

"One" Sayori said a smile across her face.

"Two" Natsuki said, the excitement very present in her voice.

:"Three!" They all said in unison, flicking up the lighters and tossing them down deep into the storm shelter, all landing around the dead Anon.

A large fire started, engulfing the body in flames, slowly eating away at the dead cells and remains of the teenage cheating boy.

Thy four club mates smiled, watching Anon burn, his soul for sure burning along with his body in hell.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone get the Yandere refrence? No. Just me? Okay.. Goodbye.


End file.
